


Rumor

by catboi10



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Side Taeyong, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, hoe ten, i don’t know how to tag, johnten, mentioned Yuta - Freeform, side sicheng, virgin Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboi10/pseuds/catboi10
Summary: ;in which ten wants to proof the rumor that tall skinny nerd boys always have huge dicks, for that he only needs to get the nerd boy from his chemistry class to say yes to help him study for the upcoming exam.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> "They say tall skinny nerd boys always have the biggest dicks...and I'm gonna proof that."

**Chapter 1**

"Ok so yesterday I was on twitter right?", Ten started to tell yesterday's discovery to his friends, while shoving a spoon of rice into his mouth at lunchtime. "and I saw a tweet, which said 'why do skinny nerd boys always have the biggest dicks?' and that made me think."

Taeyong, his best friend cocked his eyebrow at the thai after progressing what he just said.

"You do think?" Ten just rolled his eyes at that and looked at his other friend Sicheng to see if he had something to say or if he should continue his story. "And what did you think about?"

"I wanna find out if it's true."

Taeyong chocked on his water and looked at the thai who didn't get why he reacted like that. "How do you wanna prove that?"

Ten chuckled slightly and looked around the room, searching for the person he had in mind. "I'll just try to get into some nerd boy's pants, easy. There are so many boys in my DMs asking for a night,so I don't think a nerd boy would say no to me", he said it so full of himself,making his friends roll their eyes.

"And who gonna be that poor guy ?" Sicheng asked and took another bite of his food, chewing and swallowing before asking another question," you already have someone in mind, don't you?"He looked at Ten who's eyes were glued on someone across the room.

"John Suh, from our chemistry class."

Letting his head fall into his palms taeyong mumbled something about how done he was with Ten and why they even were friends.

"John Suh? Really ? He is absolutely not your type, he literally wears shirts with cartoon catsor broccoli on them and watches star wars on his phone during break-" Taeyong said before getting interrupted by the Thai. "And ? He is very tall,skinny and a nerd. And I think a hair cut and no or different glasses and he would look pretty good tho." Ten watched John across the room, he was sitting with his other nerd friends Mark and Hendery, probably talking about some roleplay video game.

Hendery and Mark could also be good for Ten's experiment, but they weren't tall and that was the important part.

"What if in the end he doesn't have a big dick?" Ten looked at Sicheng and thought for a second. "Well, a dick is a dick right ? Gonna suck him off and that's it. Then this rumor won't be Ten-approved and a big lie."

Still starring the Thai noticed that the boy he was looking at was now looking at him too, he simply winked at him, making the tall male wide his eyes. Chuckling Ten looked back at his friends who looked at him, one confused, the other one judging him.

"Do you really think he will just say yes ? Like how do you imagine that to happen? It's not like you can just go up to him like, hey I read that boys like you always have huge dicks and I'm a hoe so I want to prove that point, can I suck your dick?" The oldest at the table said, making Ten press his lips to a straight line. "I have a plan ok, I'll ask him tomorrow after chemistry if he can help me study for the test, and if he says yes I'll go to his house and we will study for a bit and then I'll try to get what I want, he probably is still a virgin so getting him hard won't be a problem tho."

"You know, I don't wanna hurt your god complex, but not every guy on earth is gay and wants to fuck you." Taeyong agreed with what Sicheng said and the Thai just looked at them in disbelief. "Y'all are my friends, aren't y'all supposed to support me?"

Taeyong rolled his eyes for the hundredth time probably,"how should we support you if all you do is want to fuck a poor guy to prove some shit someone said on twitter."

Getting annoyed ten continued to eat his food, ignoring his friends from now on.

"They say tall skinny nerd boys always have the biggest dicks...and I'm gonna proof that."

Knowing that there is no chance to bail that out of Tens mind, Taeyong simply gave up.

"Do want you want Ten, I really don't care. Just please don't traumatized the poor boy with your hoe behavior." The Thai looked at his best friend and nodded, "I mean if he says no it's a no but like if he hasn't anything against it, that dick is mine."

The next day finally came and Ten entered the chemistry class earlier than usual. How he expected John was already sitting at his table in the first row, adjusting his glasses while taking out his books and notes. He looked at him for a few seconds, scanning him from

head to toe. The boy was wearing normal blue jeans, with a hoodie zipped up till the very top and a pair of converse. His hair was light brown and was falling long down his face.

Ten made his way to the last row and sat down onto the uncomfortable wooden chairs without a back piece, he hated them, they always made his back hurt. Also taking out his books, Ten noticed the sheet of paper they got as homework, of course still being untouched and completely empty. Cursing in thai he started to fill some of the tasks before the teacher wasn't there yet.

After some time Taeyong and Sicheng arrived, making their way to Ten.

"You forgot your homework again?" Taeyong asked and sat down next to him, the Chinese making his way to the other side of the room to sit down next to the, to him, annoying Japanese boy named Yuta. "I have better to do than wasting my time on stuff I'll never need in my future anyways." Ten slapped his pen onto the table looking at his best friend. "That's why you’re failing this class."

The teacher came in and everyone stopped talking and started to pay attention to the young adult teacher in front of them.

Ten liked their chemistry teacher Mr.Moon, he just disliked the subject which kind also made him dislike the teacher.

The class started and Ten couldn't help but look at the clock the whole time, waiting for the class to end. In his mind he was making up scenarios how he would approach the nerd later. He decided to go with his original plan and just ask for some tutoring lessons from

the taller, nothing suspicious. I mean he wouldn't say no right ?

After what felt like years, the class finally came to an end and Ten started to pack his bag as fast as he could, keeping his eyes on the american, not wanting to loose him out of sight. "You didn't come to the realization that your plan is bullshit and that you should just leave him alone?" Ten heard Taeyong ask from behind him, packing his bag as well, just more slowly. Shaking his head no, he threw his backpack over his shoulders and ran off behind the boy he aimed for. "See you later Tae!"

Ten kept his eyes on the tall male who was going into the direction of the school library.

Walking after him he entered the big room filled with tables, shelves and books.

The smell of old and new books entered Tens nose and he looked around the room, spotting John, who was about to sit down at one of the square tables. Waiting a bit,he watched him taking out his phone and headphones,plugging them into his ears before opening his text book,starting to reread the notes from previous chemistry class.

After some minutes Ten decided it was time to approach him. Running a hand through his hair and adjusting his hoodie and pants he started to walk forward confidently.

Stopping in front of the nerd's table he sat down on it with half of his ass, pulling out his earphones. Confused the taller looked up and his eyes grew wide when he saw the thai in front of him.

"John right?", ten asked and looked down at him, smiling slightly. "Y-yea why?"

Cute, Ten thought before speaking again,"I'm Ten, if you don't already know. I came with a little request."

Still confused the boy started to nervously adjust his glasses, not used to talk to the more popular guys from school. "A request?", he asked rather quiet, not daring to look into the other males eyes. "Yea a request, so listen, I'm failing chemistry pretty much, and I need help. I heard you were good in chemistry, so I thought why not ask if you could maybe help me study for the upcoming exam, huh?"

He twirled his finger around the strings of his hoodie, looking at John, who wasn't looking back at him till the moment he raised his head a bit. "So what do you think?"

John looked at Ten still in shock, he never thought that he would talk to him, he noticed Ten a while ago, he thought he was very pretty,but way out of his league, he had most of the boys at school wrapped around his finger, and Johnny ? Johnny was just a nerd no one noticed or bullied from time to time.

"I-I I mean, s-sure if it's ok for you tho..." he said shyly, looking at the floor again.

He heard Ten chuckle in front of him, " of course it's ok for me , I mean I asked righ?"

Looking up again, Johnny nodded. "I'm sorry." The Thai smiled and pushed himself off the table, leaning on his arms now. "So, yes ? Wanna meet at your house tomorrow?"

Nodding again, Johnny played with the end of his hoodie. "Perfect, thank you. Mind giving me your number and address, John?"

Johnny still couldn't believe that Ten was standing in front of him, asking for his number and address. Still keeping in mind that it's not like he asked because he liked him, he just needed help in chemistry and he is the nerd everyone uses anyways.

Ten handed him his phone and he grabbed it carefully, not wanting to drop it.

Johnny typed in his number and named the contact after a simple 'John', handing him back his phone. As Ten grabbed his phone their hands touched, making Johnny blush.

"Ok thank you again Johnny. I'll text you tonight, see you!" As fast as he came, he disappeared again, leaving a still completely shocked Johnny behind. What just happened?

Unknown number

Hey Johnny, it's Ten:)

That the right number right ?

Oh hi

Yea it is :)

Ok , mind giving me 

the address ? And maybe

a time you free at ?

[address]

and I'm free the whole

day so, you pick

a time

I guess

Ok can I come around at

4? If that's ok ?

Yea my mom is

still at work at that time

so we can study without

getting interrupted

Oh ? :)

Well sounds great huh ?

I guess ?

Ok I gtg

See you tomorrow

John, good night

Good night Ten

The next day finally came and Ten arrived at school, immediately looking for his friends to tell them that he is actually going over to Johns after school. After running trough the halls, he finally spotted Taeyong at his locker.

"Tae !" The older turned around when he heard tens annoyingly high voice screaming his name early in the morning. "Stop screaming-" The Thai stopped in front of him and jumped up and down excitedly, "guess what !" Taeyong thought for a second before sighing, "you got that poor guy to actually try to teach you something in chemistry."

Ten nodded smiling before telling him everything. "And then he was like, yea my mom won't be home at that time so we can study without getting interrupted, and in my mind I was like yeaaa studying." Somewhere in the middle of Ten's story Sicheng also joined them and they walked to their first period together. "He actually gonna fuck an innocent nerd, I can't believe it."


End file.
